Fatal Attraction
by uniquelove
Summary: During the last battle, Sess finds that which he has lived his whole life for, ultimate power. He finds that power in Kag. Set on, at least, possessing this strength for his children… see inside for whole summary Kagsess
1. Time

Disclaimer (continuous): What!!! Own something… Who… me? I can assure you I don't own anything… much less a thriving anime series!!! Inuyasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**A/N:** **If anyone has a better title (after you read it) PLEASE let me know!!** I started typing this one out of the blue because it wouldn't leave my muse alone. Anyway I've decided to do this story differently. I'm not going to post a chapter unless the chapter after it is already written and typed. In other words, I would like to be one chapter ahead of myself. I have chapter one and two typed and will soon start on three. **As always, I'll edit this later…should you notice any mistakes, tell me where…**

**Please visit my Profile for info on my other stories…. **

**Summary:** (**Not a very good summary, this story is not completely thought out!!)** During the last battle, Sesshomaru find that which he has lived his whole life for, ultimate power. However, he finds that power in Kagome. Set on, at least, possessing this strength for his children; Sesshomaru takes Kagome and attempts to start a life. What trouble will he face?

**When the time comes… Ideas will be most welcome**… **This is an open ended project.**

S

S

Chapter One: Time

Time was their ultimate issue. Not Naraku, any of his minions, or other beings that sought the Shikon Jewel.

It took Kagome years to have this revelation, but it was still welcome. She shuddered at the thought of the time they've wasted, all of the lives lost, and all of the pain caused. If only she had realized the pattern sooner, Naraku would have been no more.

ssss

"You called for me, priestess?"

Kagome stood in front of shadowy figure with a serious expression painted on her delicate face. "Yeah, I almost thought you wouldn't show." She said as she took in his appearance. "….and in the flesh too."

"Indeed, you persuaded me with the most enticing information." Naraku leered at Kagome. "However, I have nothing to fear from the likes of you, girl. You are far from possessing Kikyo's skill."

"Hmm… if you say so."

"Enough small talk, wench. Why did you call upon me?" Naraku snapped; sick of the game Kagome appeared playing.

Kagome held out her small hand. "I need the Shikon jewel."

Naraku balked at her brazen demand. "Surely you jest… and the information about the coming of a second jewel… was that false?"

"Not entirely. I need the jewel, Naraku. Give it to me!"

For the first time since he arrived at the clearing, Naraku noticed an eerie vibe coming from the young woman standing before him. Looking around, he finally realized that he was trapped in a barrier. "What is the meaning of this!" Naraku shouted.

"How does it feel, Naraku?" Kagome's hooded expression carefully hid all of the emotions of fear, hate, and sadness that ran so freely through her body. "How does it feel to be trapped?"

"You, trap me? Ridiculous!" Naraku narrowed his eyes. "I'll kill you for this! I don't need a second jewel when I can own the first. I'll take your jewel shard and rule the world!" With that, he lunged at, what appeared to be, a helpless Kagome.

For the briefest moment, Kagome closed her eyes in a silent prayer. Today, in the final battle, Kagome hoped that endurance would be her strongest weapon.

ssss

"Why would Kagome do this!?" Inuyasha yelled as he ran at breakneck speeds through the forest. "The stupid girl must have lost her mind!"

Miroku shook his head. He had a feeling something was wrong with Kagome, but couldn't pinpoint the problem. Even with all of the time they spent together, training, Kagome carefully hid her thoughts from him. "I don't know, Inuyasha. Naraku has been more aggressive with his attacks lately. Kagome knows this, so there must be a good reason for her disappearance." At least, Miroku hoped there was. "Plus, Shippo is with her. Kagome would rather die that put him in danger."

Sango could only nod. She was too worried to vocalize her thoughts.

Kagome and Shippo disappeared three months ago, and the rest of the inu-tachi had been following their fading trail ever since. They were puzzled; nothing added up. Kagome's personality, more or less, stayed the same for the whole five years they've traveled together. Yes, she matured, but her loving nature never wavered. However, the past few months, the Kagome they all knew all but disappeared. Her smiles were empty, her laughs were hollow, and there was a barely concealed mask cast over her cold personality. It was like she was distancing herself from them. None of them knew what was going on, but they were determined to find out.

……

To the west, Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. Not only could he feel Naraku's vile aura, but he could also feel a massive build up of holy energy to the north of his domain. He had no doubts about going to investigate this disturbance, however, with Jaken gone taking care of some business; it would fall upon him to see to Rin's safety. For the first time, in a long time, Sesshomaru stared at the girl in great distaste.

The girl, almost twelve summers now, should be waiting at his castle learning how to become a lady; not out patrolling his borders.

"Rin. Come." Sesshomaru turned his back and proceeded forward.

Rin looked slightly confused. Although Sesshomaru had no qualms about leaving Jaken behind, it was something the stoic demon rarely did. "Sesshomaru-sama? Are we leaving master Jaken?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru replied without turning around. "We must make haste to our next location…. and Rin, you'll need to fend for yourself unless I tell you otherwise."

"Alright."

Sesshomaru's cloud formed beneath his feet. As soon as Rin climbed on, he took off towards the disturbance.

ssss

Shippo turned sad eyes to the shimmering barrier that held his mother and Naraku. He wanted, so desperately, to join Kagome; even if it meant dying but he couldn't. She left him with several tasks to complete. Two, of which, were approaching fast. Shippo braced himself for the approaching conflict.

A moment later, Inuyasha came barreling through the trees. "SHIPPO!" He promptly skidded to a halt and glared at the fox kit. "Where is Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. "And why do I smell Naraku's foul stench!"

Behind him, Sango and Miroku came to an abrupt stop as well. Their gaze, however, was not trained on Shippo but on the scene inside the barrier. They looked on in silent terror as Naraku's tentacles tore through Kagome's fragile flesh.

"I asked you a question, stupid fox!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Shippo sighed and moved aside; allowing Inuyasha to see what the others had been looking at.

Inuyasha gasp in horror at what he saw. Kagome stood in front of an enraged Naraku with two deep gashes on each of her sides, a hole in her leg, and, from where he was standing; he could see a deep wound in her chest. She was bleeding everywhere.

Even without the knowledge of the future, all of them knew Kagome's time was almost up; if not from the wounds, then from blood loss alone.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku started to run towards the barrier but Shippo blocked the way. "You can't."

"Why are you doing this, Shippo?!" Sango shouted. "Please, we need to help Kagome before it's too late!"

Shippo only shook his head. Sango's pleading fell on def ears. "No, you don't understand." He replied. "You can't pass through the barrier! Kagome made it that way. If you touch it, you'll only be repelled."

…….

From the shadows of the tree line, Sesshomaru and Rin watched the conflict unfold. It was interesting to say the least, but Sesshomaru couldn't understand why the priestess would do such a thing.

Suddenly his thoughts were cut off when he heard a sickening thud. Sesshomaru looked around the clearing, only to find his brother's group staring at the barrier.

……

On the inside of the barrier, Naraku threw Kagome away from him like a wet paper doll. "I don't know what you were thinking, girl, but it was foolish to come here alone. Never, in your pitiful human existence, will you ever be able to defeat me."

Kagome slid down the barrier wall and fell to her knees. She shook all over with pain as she spat the blood out of her mouth on to the ground. Kagome could feel blood running down her arms, legs, and chest. She could even feel tears running down her face. _Now is not the time to be crying_, Kagome thought. She made to wipe the tears away from her face, but stopped when she caught the sight of blood dripping from her face instead of tears. Slowly, Kagome got to her feet. "I will get the Shikon Jewel!"

Naraku's sinister laugh rang throughout the clearing. "You're barely living as we speak. What makes you think you'll even leave here with your life?"

"Don't underestimate me!" Kagome shouted angrily. "I know I will have the jewel, because I'm willing to sacrifice all that I am to get it back." She exclaimed. "My happiness, my love, my family and friends, my body, my life; I'm even willing to give up my very soul! I will give them all up so that the terror of the cursed jewel will end! I know that of those things are meaningless to you, but my soul will endure. I will endure anything to keep those I love safe! What have you given up; what are you willing to sacrifice!"

"Nothing… I don't need to give anything up, especially when I have others to sacrifice." Naraku lips turned up into a cruel smirk. "So you will die in vain? Apparently you and Kikyo are just alike. She died to keep the jewel out of the clutches of evil and look where it is." He held out the dark orb.

Kagome smirked as well. "I'm not Kikyo, and I'm not going to die alone today." The wind around her pick up; making her dark hair rise and whip around her small frame. She let some of her stored power flow into her hands. "I'm not stupid either, especially not stupid enough to believe in ultimate good. In my time, there are people who are far worse that you; people who have committed far worse crimes. Compared to them, Naraku, you are nothing. Still, you're a threat to my future and I can't let you continue to live."

"What…." That statement caught Naraku off guard.

"I'm only buying time." Kagome continued to ramble as she took a slow step forward. "Midoriko bought time by making the first jewel, Kikyo bought time by taking the jewel with her to the afterlife, and I'm about to buy some time as well."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "Buy time?" He was confused. "You mean to kill me, and take the jewel to hell with you?"

"Hardly, that didn't work the last time, did it?" Kagome took another step. "No. Today, we will both lose our lives and neither one of us will ever see the afterlife!" With that, despite her injuries, Kagome charged at Naraku full speed.

"Then bring it on." Naraku chuckled. "You couldn't do much with those useless arrows; your hands won't make a difference either."

……

Outside the barrier Miroku gasped and took hold of Sango's hand. "I believe our beloved Kagome plans to make a second jewel."

S

S

**End Notes:** I'll clean this up later…. **Think of this chapter as experimental. If it's well received… I'll continue.**


	2. This is the End?

Disclaimer: What!!! Own something… Who… me? I can assure you I don't own anything… much less a thriving anime series!!!

A/N: This chapter has been "somewhat" edited. If you find any mistakes... let me know so I can fix them later.

S

Chapter Two: This is the End?

Sesshomaru heard enough. The monk was right, but they were all wrong about the life of the priestess. He stepped out of the tree line and walked up to the barrier with Rin hot on his heels.

A collective gasp could be heard from the group standing in front of Shippo.

"Sesshomaru! What do you want!" Inuyasha yelled as he took a defensive stance. "Answer me!"

Before Sesshomaru could reply, Sango thought it was best to defuse the situation. "Inuyasha stop! We need to get to Kagome before it's too late!"

Sesshomaru looked at the slayer; his bored expression never wavering. "You're wrong. It's already too late for your friend." They all looked at him with shocked eyes; all but the kit, who obviously knew of the girl's plans. "Her heart has already ceased to beat; the woman before you is nothing more but a puppet to her powers."

Sango and Inuyasha looked stricken, but Miroku simply nodded. "Then she is preparing to cast her soul from her body…." He didn't like the idea any better than the other two, but he now understood Kagome's purpose. "… and absorb Naraku and the other sacred jewel."

"What!" Sango yelled franticly. She already lost a brother, now fate wanted to take her sister as well.

……

While Inuyasha and the others were preparing to argue about the situation, Shippo slipped away. He stalled for time just as Kagome asked him to, now it was time to prepare to leave. Once Kagome completed her task, he would be entrusted with the care of the second jewel until another guardian could be found.

Kagome knew he wasn't the strongest demon or the most efficient, but she believed in him. For that, Shippo decided, he would do his best.

…..

"Hmmn…" Sesshomaru watched the young kit closely as he slipped past the barrier. Apparently the boy was preparing for the outcome of the battle.

He made to touch the barrier, but drew his hand back when it started to sizzle from the contact. Sesshomaru looked over to Rin. "Rin, see if you can touch the miko's barrier." He watched as she drew her hand toward the barrier. Nothing happened. _Maybe only the innocent can pass_, Sesshomaru thought. That was the only logical thought. If the girl was indeed making a second jewel, then any impure soul near her would automatically be drawn into its making. Also, if she succeeded in making the jewel, he would never get his revenge on the vile hanyou.

With his mind in sync, Sesshomaru prepared to stop Kagome from carrying out her plans. "Rin, prepare yourself. I want to run at the miko as fast as you can. Knock her down, grab the jewel shard that hangs from her neck, and wait for the other half. Once I have thrown it to you, throw them at the miko."

Rin nodded enthusiastically. Finally, she would be of some help to her lord!

ssss

"Kukuku… it that all you can do?" Naraku's cruel laugh echoed in Kagome's ears.

Kagome could feel the hairs on the back of her neck grow stiff with anger, but she quashed those thoughts. She would have an eternity to be angry so why start now? "Worried Naraku?" Kagome wiped more blood from her mouth. "I'm not. Despite this reign of sadness that has washed over me, today is my day to shine. No matter what, I'll win." Kagome started to prepare for the last phase of her plan when she felt a disturbance inside her barrier. She turned away from Naraku, for only a second, but that was all he needed.

A cruel smirk formed on Naraku's face. When the priestess turned around to check out the disturbance, he thrust a tentacle through her chest; intent on crushing her heart.

…….

As the argument came to a head between Sango and Inuyasha, Miroku stopped trying to play mediator. Instead, his attention was drawn back to the barrier. He watched as the girl that traveled with Sesshomaru ran full speed towards Kagome. Miroku blinked once. When he opened his eyes again, Kagome had a gaping hole in her chest. The hole was so large he was sure that he would be able to see straight through. His breath hitched and that caught the attention of the others.

Rin stopped running.

Shippo, with a heavy heart, turned away from the gruesome scene and continued to do what he was told to do. He would do anything for Kagome; except watch her die.

Inuyasha and Sango immediately stopped fighting.

Sesshomaru's calculating gaze never left Kagome shocked countenance. After a moment, he drew his attention back to his ward. "Rin, continue."

Rin nodded and started her run anew.

…..

Kagome immediately fell to her knees. She messed up; she knew that. However, in this stage in her plans, it didn't matter. Her goal had been achieved. After coughing up the blood lodged in her throat, she looked down to survey the damage. Despite being covered in filth, Kagome flashed Naraku one of the brightest smiles. "Find what you were looking for?" She asked with a bit of humor. She could feel herself weakening, her barrier was failing, but she still saw reason to smile. Naraku's reign of terror would be over in but a moment.

"What is the meaning of this!" Naraku roared. The Bitch with a heart of gold, who always wanted to see the good in everyone and save everyone in sight, had no heart at all. He tried to pull the appendage back but it wouldn't budge. He tried to sever it next, but that failed as well. "Answer me wench!"

The barrier around them crashed.

Once Kagome was sure the others could hear her she started to speak. "Please forgive me." Her hands struggled to come up in prayer. "I never meant to hurt any of you; especially you, Sango." Kagome coughed up more blood. "You taught me a lot Miroku, and I'll never forget that. Remember I'll always love you, Shippo." She closed her eyes and started a silent prayer. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I promised to be by your side forever, but this is the end." A rueful smile crossed Kagome's ruby stained lips. "We'll be worlds apart, but I'll always be with you in spirit. So please, continue to be strong for me?" Kagome started to chant out loud while an unnatural glow surrounded her body.

The air around the clearing started to pulse and time seemed to slow down.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open; she felt Naraku break free. Looking around, she noticed Sesshomaru. He cut Naraku away. Before Kagome had a chance to protest or make her displeasure known, Rin collided with her side and she fell.

…….

Sesshomaru nodded to Rin.

Understanding his meaning, Rin stood by Kagome and waited for her lord to do the rest.

He turned back to a weakened Naraku, and sneered. "Pitiful." Sesshomaru spat. "…and foolish." Without waiting for a reply, he thrust his sword in to Naraku's chest and cut the darkened jewel free. Immediately Rin went to retrieve it.

Following Sesshomaru's instruction, Rin tore the jewel away from Kagome's neck and placed it in the same hand with the larger jewel. "Sorry…." She muttered, and threw the jewel at Kagome's glowing body.

As Sesshomaru expected, Kagome absorbed the jewels but her reaction was not anticipated at all.

ssss

Faster than anyone thought she could move, Kagome jumped to her feet. She staggered a bit before she fell again.

"Kagome!" Before anyone could convince him otherwise, Inuyasha ran toward Kagome's prone body. "Kagome!"

Miroku turned sad eyes to his comrade, but could not follow. In his arms, he held a very distraught Sango.

Shippo was at a loss. What was he to do now? Kagome had worked out every possibility of failure, but this situation was never discussed. His forest green eyes shifted to Rin. She was their mistake. They never imagined Sesshomaru would bring her along, much less use her. Without a plan of action, Shippo stood his ground and fought back his angry tears. He couldn't do anything else.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but be confused as he watched Kagome thrash around the ground with an uncontrollable glow surrounding her body; he thought he had stopped her plans. He shook his head free of those thoughts; he didn't have time to ponder on it now. Naraku needed to be dealt with.

……..

The aberrant light around Kagome's body suddenly condensed. She grasped at her chest and let out a silent scream as the skin started to knit back together.

The air pulsed again… and then again.

Everyone looked on in silent awe as a holy light shot from Kagome's mouth and eyes. It seemed like forever before the flow slowed down, however, the energy by no means stopped. The condensed power suddenly dissipated, sending a powerful wave throughout the area.

Naraku weakened body was purified on contact; severed in two. Only this time, he could not regenerate. Naraku was forced to flee with the section of his body that remained intact.

Inuyasha was thrown into a tree and fell unconscious upon impact.

Shippo ran to Rin and protected her as best as he could by pushing her to the ground.

Sesshomaru was brought to his knees. For a moment, he feared that his fate would resemble that of Naraku's. After a moment, he blacked out.

Miroku's actions, more or less, mirrored Shippo's. He attempted to erect a barrier but failed. In the end, he and Sango were thrown several feet before they passed out as well.

And…. Kagome's, seemingly lifeless, body dropped to the ground in dead weight.

…..

The final battle had finally come to its end…. It took years to figure out, months to plan, minutes to prepare for, and only seconds to complete.

S

S

**End Note:** Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This story is still experimental, but I really appreciate all of the nods to my creativity with this story and plan to continue it. **R**-eview & **R**-ate.


	3. A Plan of Action

FACH3

Disclaimer: What!!! Own something… Who… me? I can assure you I don't own anything… much less a thriving anime series!!!

S

A/N: Okay… I think I told you all that **I was looking to re-name this** yet again. Anyway, **I think the name "Supreme Conquest" will fit** the story since Sesshomaru quest is one of power. Do you agree? Anyway the next time you look for this story, the name will be changed. Last time…..

I re-read this thing about 50x but my strained eyes aren't coming up with anything new... if you spot any horrible mistakes let me know… so I can fix them when I edit this.

Some questions were brought up that need answering.

Q. How is the final battle over when Naraku is still alive?

A. In the first chapter, Kagome figured out that Naraku was not their real enemy; the Jewel is. They had all been, including Naraku, working to complete a quest that could never truly be completed. Kagome understood this. Like the previous two priestesses, she decided to fortify the jewel and wait for the next protector. ?? Not makin' much sense to me right now, but that is the best I can explain it at the moment.

Q. Is Kagome dead?!!!

A. No, I assure. She's still very alive and kickin'!

S

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!

S

THANK YOU!!!!!! BluelovesFluffy….

Chapter Three: A Plan of Action

Miroku sat up and looked around the clearing. As he took in the sight of his companions lying on the ground, he realized that he was the first to recover.

A few moments passed.

Slowly Miroku got to his feet and check each one of his friends. After checking Sango, Inuyasha, and the forgotten Kirara; he noticed that Kagome and Shippo were missing.

……

Half way through the distance to his home, Sesshomaru glanced down at his arm in awe once again. He still could not believe it was real, however the weight resting on it suggested otherwise. Why? That was the question lingering on his mind. Still… Sesshomaru knew that question could not be answered because it represented many things.

Why, had his arm retuned?

Why, did he take the priestess?

Why, did he take the kit?

Those questions were among the many questions plaguing his mind at the moment. Sesshomaru sighed. He needed to get home, quickly. There he would be able to process all of this, and possibly find some answers. "Rin."

Rin sleepily rubbed her eyes but looked at her lord with as much enthusiasm as before. "Hai?"

"Grab hold of my leg. We need to make it back to the castle quickly."

"Okay!" Rin quickly did Sesshomaru's bidding and smiled. Hopefully Lord Sesshomaru would allow Kagome and Shippo to stay once they recovered.

……

Inuyasha was the next to wake. He felt like shit and his body itched all over. Inuyasha moved to scratch, but stopped; the memories from hours before came crashing down.

Kagome…

Kagome… died?

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and started to search for Kagome's body or what remained of it. When he found nothing, he began to panic. Kagome, Shippo, nor Miroku were anywhere in sight.

"Clam down, Inuyasha!" Miroku walked into the clearing carrying a container of water. "…before you start yelling."

"Where is Kagome?!"

Miroku shook his head. "I can't say. When I was finally able to get up, Kagome and Shippo were gone. However, I don't think Kagome is dead." He sat the water down and started to make a small fire for tea.

Sango was slow about getting to her feet. She hadn't really realized where she was at, but she heard the words 'dead' and 'Kagome'; and her memory came back full force. Sango rushed past Inuyasha to grab Miroku by the collar of his robes. "Kami… is she… is she de..dead?"

Miroku shook his head once again as he pulled Sango close to his body. "I can't say for sure, but I don't think so. Sesshomaru and the little girl have both disappeared as well. If Kagome and Shippo are still among the living, we can only assume that Sesshomaru took them both with him."

"What!!!"

"Inuyasha!! Please calm down!" Miroku rarely yelled but he needed to get his point across. "If Sesshomaru has Kagome then luck is on our side!"

Sango looked confused. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying if Sesshomaru did take Kagome, then she may indeed be alive! I can't imagine Sesshomaru hauling a dead human around."

Sango nodded.

Inuyasha was not satisfied. "Why in the hell would that bastard take her?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha. For now let's all be thankful that she may be alive." Miroku replied.

"Be thankful?! Hell no!" Inuyasha shouted. "If Kagome is alive, we need to hunt that bastard down and get Kagome back!"

Sango pulled away from Miroku. "I think Inuyasha is right. Knowing Sesshomaru, if they are still alive then they won't be for long."

"Both of you may be right, but I cannot see Sesshomaru killing them right away. Not to mention, we are all in bad shape right now."

Inuyasha's temper reached its pinnacle. "What tha hell is wrong with you monk! It almost sounds like you don't wanna go after em' right now?"

Miroku sighed. "I care for Shippo; he's a dear friend, and Kagome. She means as much to me as a sister would, maybe more, but it would be unwise for us to pursue her right now." He explained.

"Why…?" Sango asked. Though she largely sided with Inuyasha this time, she also knew that Miroku would not suggest something in a drastic situation without a cause.

"Inuyasha, Sango… you mean to tell me that neither of you have noticed. Don't you both feel it?" Miroku asked cryptically.

"Feel what asshole?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the simple minded hanyou. "I suggest you go take a look in the stream up ahead, Inuyasha. Sango, is your body not tingling? Do you feel nervous at all?"

As Inuyasha took off, Sango glared at Miroku. "I don't feel anything, so just what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying something happened during that surge of power that knocked us all unconscious." Miroku rolled his sleeve up and pointed to a spot for Sango to see. "At the stream, I cut myself on a rock and it healed in seconds."

Inuyasha walked back to his friends in a state of shock. "My ears… my ears are gone?"

Sango turned back to Miroku with the look of understanding on her face. "We need to talk to Kaede and then find Kagome and Shippo. We can't get them back, if something is wrong with our bodies."

ssss

Sesshomaru slipped into his castle unnoticed. Once he reached the private section or family wing, he sent Rin off to bed and placed the miko and the kit in an unoccupied room next door to his own.

Now he needed answers.

Sesshomaru stormed to his study and glared at the servant inside. "Hachi, fetch Shima, now!" He sat down at his desk to wait.

Moments later Shima, an old demoness, appeared. "Hai Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Come with me, Shima." Sesshomaru turned around and started to walk out.

Shima narrowed her eyes at the young lord; not in annoyance, but curiosity. Having helped raise him from a young pup to a man, she knew he had a tendency to keep large secrets. However she had no idea what the secret was until Sesshomaru walked into a room that held a battered young woman and a fox kit. From the look of them Shima could tell his story would be an interesting one. After going over the girl with a critical eye, Shima followed Sesshomaru out of the room. "Yes?"

"Once the woman awakens, you will be her new hand maid. Never let her out of your sight. That woman and the kit have a propensity to attract danger and destruction."

"Might I ask why, Sesshomaru-sama, or where this girl came from? It is unlike you to go through such trouble for a guest." For a moment Shima thought Sesshomaru may have followed his late father's foot steps and captured a hime, but the kit resting on girl's side suggested otherwise.

As they stood out in the hallway, Sesshomaru tried his best to collect his thoughts. "I retrieved her from a battle field. For now, she is my captive. However, treating her like one will only result problems later."

Shima nodded. The young lord had no idea what he was going to do or he was still trying to hide something. "Hai, the girl will be safe in my hands."

"Good, if she awakens, call for me immediately." Sesshomaru walked back to his study. He decided to sit there and meditate for a while. Hopefully he would be able to find answers to his many questions or solutions to answer them.

……

It had been days since Sesshomaru returned to the castle, and Kagome still hadn't woken up and the power he witnessed had somehow vanished from her aura. The kit was easy enough to distract, but that would only last so long. Yet, that situation was the least of Sesshomaru's mounting problems. After meditating for some time, he realized Rin had changed as well. He could no longer smell death upon her. Sesshomaru also had to figure out what to do with the sleeping miko. Killing her was not an option, not when he had found the power he so longed for. Keeping her was the only solution, but as what? A concubine? A teacher for Rin? A maid? Sesshomaru shook his head clear of those absurd thoughts. None of those 'positions' benefited him, directly. He wanted her power to be a direct benefit to the western domain.

First, he decided, he needed to find out exactly what had changed. Clearly something happened. The missing hole in her chest was proof enough. From, there he would find a way to utilize the woman's power as his own. Satisfied with his reasoning, Sesshomaru set his plans in motion. "Jaken."

"Yes milord!" Jaken replied; clearly startled. His lord had barely spoken to him for almost three days.

"Fetch two my of best spies." Sesshomaru stated to write on a blank scroll. "… and give this to them." He held out the scroll. "They are to leave right away and not return until the task is done."

Jaken took the paper and disappeared.

…….

"Milord? It is I, your faithful servant Jaken."

Sesshomaru almost groaned at the thought of being disturbed. "Enter." He waited until Jaken slid the door shut. "What is it?"

Jaken held his hand out; in the center of his slimy green palm stood Myoga. "This is the flea you requested, milord."

A feral smile adorned Sesshomaru's face as the snatched the elusive demon from Jaken's hand. He expected his spies to be gone a week, at least. Instead they returned in just four days. "Good Jaken. Reward the men and yourself." Sesshomaru walked to Jaken and kicked him out of the door. "Be gone."

Myoga didn't have a good feeling about the situation or anything concerning Sesshomaru. "What can I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned his attention back to the flea. "I have some questions that needed answering."

"Ah… I'll do my best."

"What do you know of my bother's priestess?"

"I know many things Lord Sesshomaru." Myoga ventured. "I've known her since the journey to retrieve the Shikon no Tama began."

"Good..." Without relaxing his hold on Myoga, Sesshomaru made his way to Kagome's room. There he sat the flea down beside the sleeping beauty. "A week ago, she fought against Naraku. She also tried to make a second Shikon jewel, but I stopped her." Sesshomaru explained. "From that day, she has yet to waken."

"Kami-sama, poor Kagome-sama." Myoga hopped to her chest and stared down into her lovely face. "Did she have any injuries?"

Shima, Kagome's attendant nodded and made to explain but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Yes. During the battle, she received two large gashes in her on each side of her waist, a hole in her left leg, and fatal chest wound."

Myoga looked stunned, as well as Shima. When Sesshomaru brought Kagome to her, the girl had nothing more than a few scratches and a burse or two. Now he's saying the girl was a participant, not a bystander, in a battle and a Miko too!

"Upon Naraku's defeat and the recovery of the jewel, her injuries ceased to exist."

"Did Kagome complete the second Jewel? Is Naraku dead?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I don't know, and no. The filthy hanyou still walks this land; however he has been considerably weakened."

Myoga looked confused. "What do you want me to do? I can find Lord Inuyasha, but that will take some time."

"No." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the flea. His eyes darted over to Shima. "Leave us!"

Shima bowed and exited.

"The woman has displayed a power that I wish to keep. I would give her to my worst enemy before I let that hanyou sully her further! I also want you to check her blood." Sesshomaru explained once Shima left the room. "Something happened that day. I can no longer smell decay on her or taste the filth of human in her blood."

Myoga took a moment to sample Kagome's blood. "Well, it is as tasty as ever." He smiled before this expression turned thoughtful. "I taste it as well, Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome-sama has changed."

Sesshomaru nodded. "What do you think the cause is? The jewel?"

"Yes." Myoga replied. "Tell me; did the jewel manifest itself inside or outside Kagome's body?"

"Inside."

"I see." Myoga's many arms crossed themselves as the thought. "I can retrieve more information, but it will take some time to gather the sources."

"Hn… Fine, but I have one more question."

"Yes?"

"Is there a way to harness her power?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean, for yourself?" Myoga looked back at Kagome. He was saddened by her situation. He also had no idea that the final battle had taken place. As soon as Sesshomaru let him go, he promised to find out what happened and alert Inuyasha to his brother's intentions. "No, I don't think there is a way. Her children, however, will most likely inherit her power."

"Very well." Sesshomaru walked out of room. He would seek a second opinion before acting on any plan. The information was not, at all, what he expected to hear; then again, that can be said about anything concerning the young priestess. As soon as his feet crossed the threshold of his study, Sesshomaru prepared to get a second opinion.

Bokusenou.

He trusted the old demon's wisdom, in all things, so there still might be a loophole in what he was told.

H

H

Endnote: Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I've had it typed for weeks; but the title of this chapter, the title of the story, and chapter four is what kept me from posting it. Don't worry. I've fixed by title problems (hopefully), chapter four is finished, and all I need to do now is work on chapter five.


	4. Kagome Awakens

Disclaimer: What!!! Own something… Who… me? I can assure you I don't own anything… much less a thriving anime series!!!

S

A/N: Okay… this will the last update for a while. I start my graduate classes next week, and I assume I will be busy. If not, and the work doesn't kill me, then great!

Anyway about the chapter… potential questions and answers will be at the end of the chapter!

S

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews!!!

THANK YOU!!!!!! BluelovesFluffy….

S

Chapter Four: Kagome Awakens

"Bokusenou, I have questions that need answers."

The old tree demon opened his eyes and settled them on the young lord of the west. "What can I do for you Sesshomaru?"

"I have acquired a woman, one of the highest caliber, with the power to complete my conquest." Sesshomaru replied.

"And what woman would this be. There are few that meet such standards."

Sesshomaru sighed. He should have figured question would come up. "The current Shikon Miko."

"Ah… so. I know of this one particularly well. She cannot complete your conquest." Bokusenou explained. "That woman's power cannot be transferred and it is said that she doesn't have access to the power herself."

"Untrue, I witnessed her power with my own eyes and I want it."

"Hn… those are the most selfish words I have ever heard you speak." Bokusenou chuckled. "Tell me, why you want Kagome so badly."

Sesshomaru fell silent. He wondered how the old tree knew of Kagome's name.

"If you listen, Sesshomaru, the trees will tell you many things. I know the priestess you speak of quite well, especially having never met her. She attempted to create a second Shikon Jewel, correct?"

"Hai, though I am not sure if she completed the task." Sesshomaru answered.

Bokusenou briefly closed his eyes in order to concentrate. "She completed the task, Sesshomaru. However, it is incomplete. I cannot tell you for certain, what the ramifications would be. In all likelihood, the priestess will gain a need to feed on souls to fill the void; not unlike the second Shikon Miko, who is now among the walking dead."

"That is inconsequential; if she develops that need then I will provide them for her." Sesshomaru easily replied. "I want to know is there a way to harness her power as my own."

"Then your answer is still no. If the miko were to breed, then her children would be the inheritors of such powers. Even then, that power would pale in comparison to the original." Bokusenou explained. "What will you do now, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru did not like the news at all. Though he hadn't thought of taking her as a mate, it looks like he would have no choice. "If I must, I will force her to stay with me; to bare my children."

"Then you will be destroyed and the west will be lord-less once again." Bokusenou closed his eyes again and started to rest once more. "Do what you will."

ssss

The first thing Kagome noticed when she opened her eyes was an old woman. Kagome moaned slightly as she tried to form her thoughts. "Where's Shippo?" The woman didn't appear to hear her so Kagome tired again. "Can you tell me where Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku are?"

Shima smiled down at the young woman. Sesshomaru did not tell her what kind of person the young woman would be, but her first question said it all. Instead of worrying for her own safety, the woman asked about her companions instead. _This girl is selfless_, she thought. "Your kit will be brought to you momentarily Kagome-sama. I do not know the conditions of your other companions." Shima found her smiling again as Kagome's eye dilated with surprise. "Your kit Shippo, call out your name for hours before retiring for the night. Before he returns, let's get you dressed."

"What is your name?"

"Shima, my lady." When Shima touched Kagome's hand to help her up, she felt a slight pulse in her body. Looking down she saw Kagome's eyes flash a florescent white before they turned back to their usual dusty blue-grey color. "What…."

Kagome smiled. "You have a beautiful soul Shima-sama."

Shima couldn't help but be stunned. Could the girl really see her soul or any souls? If so Sesshomaru won't be able to keep her in the castle forever. "Thank you." She said. Shima didn't quite know what to make of the situation but decided to make the best of it. "Now, sit here and I will bring your kit to you."

Nodding absentmindedly, Kagome was confused as well. How was she able to 'see' that woman's soul? Further more, she could even tell if the woman's soul held any ill intent or not. Though knowing was not unwelcome, it still gave Kagome an uneasy feeling. Maybe all she needed to do was figure out where they were and the feeling would pass?

……

"Kagome!" Shippo made a mad dash for Kagome's awaiting arms. "I thought you would never wake up!

Kagome smiled. "Sorry kiddo. I feel a lot better now."

Shippo nodded. "I'm glad, now we can leave."

"Where are we, anyway? How did we get here?"

Shippo's cheerful face took on a somber expression. "We're in Sesshomaru's castle. I really don't know how we got here. I passed out. I guess he carried us."

"What's wrong Shippo, I'm sure he will let us leave."

"I don't know. He left the castle yesterday, and ever since then a guard has been following me around; and there are two outside your door."

"What!" Now Kagome was alarmed. "You don't think he intends to let us go?"

Shippo shook his head. He was clearly frightened.

Kagome pulled him into a tight hug. "Don't worry."

For the rest of the afternoon, until bed time they talked and played.

……..

"Shippo, when you leave this room can you do something for me?" Kagome didn't know how, but she knew they had to escape this place.

"Sure, but I can't do too much. They have me guarded." Shippo replied.

Kagome nodded her head. "I know, so don't worry about doing anything drastic. I only want you to tell me what kind of weapons the guards in front of my door carry."

"That's easy! They carry staffs." Shippo explained. "I tried to come in here earlier, while you were sleeping, and they guards blocked my path with them."

"I guess that answers my question then." A thoughtful look washed over Kagome's face. "I want you to get some rest tonight Shippo. I don't know how, but I'll get us out of here tomorrow. If the guards carry staffs like you say, then it will be easy for us to, at least, get out of this room."

After Shippo left for the night, Kagome sat down on a plush pillow and closed her eyes. She needed to meditate. It would be difficult but, maybe, it would yield some ideas.

ssss

The morning started off normal for Shima. After fetching the kit for the young priestess and stopping by the kitchens for their breakfast, she and the kit made their way to Kagome's room.

Upon arriving, Shima noticed that Kagome had not slept in her bed, or moved from the very spot in which she sat. _Odd_, she thought. "Kagome-sama? Are you awake." She turned to look at the kit. "Is your mother well, kit?"

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, I bet she's just…."

Suddenly Kagome's eyes snapped open. They were glowing.

With a speed she knew was unknown to humans, Shima found herself restrained with the miko whispering "sorry" in her ear. In the next moment they were gone.

…….

With her attendant subdued, Kagome grabbed Shippo by the wrist and for her way out of the door. Using the guards shock to her advantage, she let go of Shippo and quickly disarmed them. After picking up one of their dropped weapons, Kagome grabbed Shippo again and, together, they made their way to the kitchen. "Shippo, don't let go of me no matter what, okay."

"Okay Kagome. Where are we going?"

"We need to get to the kitchen." Kagome explained. "In a place as large as this one, there is almost always a side entrance in or around the kitchen."

As they ran, Kagome could hear the distinct sound of boots running behind them. She let that noise serve as a warning. Quickly, Kagome scooped Shippo up into her arms and ran faster. After she tuned the last corner, with Shippo's directions of course, in front was a side entryway. Not bothering to slow down, Kagome ran at the door full speed. Two kicks later, they were faced with the horrible weather outside.

"Kagome, it raining! What now!" Shippo asked, clearly distressed about the situation.

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry, Shippo, we're not made of sugar. We won't melt." With that they continued running.

They were making good time, until they ran up on their first obstacle; a sentry gate guard. "Halt!"

"Let us pass." Kagome eyed the demon warily as she placed Shippo on his feet.

The guard shook his. "On whose orders are you to be set free, _human._"

Kagome was about to retort, when she noticed the sentry looking past her to the guards they had fled from in the castle. With no other options in mind, she lunged at the guard. "Shippo, hide quickly!"

"What about you!"

"…."

Shippo nodded and found a safe place to hide.

……

Shiroji, Sesshomaru's 1st in command, watched the fray from afar.

He had been curious as to why his lord and friend would keep another human. He was even more curious when Shima told him that Sesshomaru was, not only, harboring another human but a miko and a fox kit.

However, watching the woman fight her way out of the castle with the kit attached to her leg lay almost all of his questions to rest.

The girl, most defiantly, has a talent.

A smile worked its way on to Shiroji's face. If the girl wants to escape so badly then she would have to go through him.

……..

At the last gate, of a series of three, Kagome cursed loudly. She had hoped, even if she knew better, that the last gate would be simple enough to open, but she was wrong. The gate was fortified, and would take at least six men to open it. No only that, but they were surrounded on three sides now.

Kagome sighed. There was no way she would be able to escape, but Shippo could still have a chance. For the last time, Kagome took Shippo by the wrist. "Sorry Shippo, but I can't go any farther."

"What do you mean?! The gate is right there."

"I'm idealistic, Shippo, not stupid." Kagome smiled and hoped it would make Shippo feel a little better. "I can't go, but you can. You can float out of here and let Inuyasha and the others know where to find me!"

"But you can come two! I can hold your weight!" Shippo cried.

Kagome shook her head. "I know, but we wouldn't be able to escape fast enough that way."

Shippo understood. With Kagome's help, he was up in the air and floating in no time. "I'll be back with Inuyasha! Please be careful Kagome!"

With Shippo safely out of the way, Kagome sighed and then let out a cleansing breath. While meditating the night before, she was unable to find her center but she found something better. Once again, Kagome found a power source that had been hidden. Like with Naraku, if need be, she would surrender her body to this power once again; especially if it meant Shippo would be safe. With out a thought of the consequences, Kagome turned sharply to meet her newest foe.

Shiroji was taken aback by the appearance of the human woman. She was powerful and appeared to be ethereal in appearance. "Woman, cease this! If my lord wants you in his castle then here you will say!" He turned to a blue haired sentry. "You, get some men and fetch that kit! The lord will not be please if we let him escape!"

Instantly Kagome reacted, giving her body over to the power within. She threw Shiroji off feet and thrust her staff through the sentry; purifying him on contact. "Go after my son and I will level this castle!"

The area immediately surrounding them suddenly dropped in temperature. The rain that had been pelting down on them moments before had now turned to rock sized pieces of ice; it appeared as if the nature itself was reacting to Kagome's mood.

Unsure of what to do, Shiroji jumped to his feet. He had no idea that his lord was harboring, from the look of her, a very _powerful_ miko in his castle. Duty bound, Shiroji drew his sword. "Woman, you're no fighter. I will slay you before you have a chance to carry out any of your threats."

Kagome's head was hanging low, but a malicious laughter could be heard coming from her lips. "I may not _be_ a fighter, but I _know_ how to survive! And in the process, I will _destroy_ you!"

…….

When Sesshomaru arrived back at his castle, it was in utter chaos. Immediately, he noticed Shiroji and Kagome fighting by the main gate. The miko, though muddy and scratched up, didn't seem badly hurt. His general, however, seem to have suffered some serious damage. Quickly Sesshomaru flew to Shiroji's aid. After intersecting blows from each party, he forced them apart. "Shiroji! What is the meaning of this?!"

Before Shiroji could even work up the energy to answer, Kagome beat him to it. "Release me!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the sight before him. He had seen Kagome like this before; that day she defeated Naraku. "No! While you defeated Naraku, you did not kill him. Until the threat is over you will stay within my castle walls."

"Lies!" Kagome's glowing eyes seemed to grow in their intensity. "Your soul tells me otherwise!"

After handing Shiroji to some other guards, Sesshomaru turned to fully face the accusation thrown. "What do you know of my soul?"

"I can see all of your pitiful soul, lord of the west. It tells me of your treachery. "

Sesshomaru was slightly confused. Though brave, the miko would never say anything like the words she last uttered. She seemed possessed. "What are you...?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you a malevolent spirit?"

Kagome, at least Kagome's body, shook her head. "No, by nature I am not a malicious being. I am a soul that is infinite; and like all things, this soul has the capacity to be pure or evil or both at once."

"Be clearer with your answers!" Instead of a vocal answer, Sesshomaru found what he was looking for within Kagome's actions when the pure aura he felt only moments ago give way to something sinister. "Now tell me, who you are? Why have you possessed the miko's body?" Sesshomaru needed these answers in order to figure out how to handle her in the future.

"Possessed her body? No. I am this body's soul." The light in Kagome's eyes intensified a little more. "I have no name in this form."

Frustrated Sesshomaru took a step forward. "What do you mean this form? If you have, indeed, not taken the miko's body, then why would you have a second form?"

"You of all should know the answer to that question. In jewel form, I was known as the Shikon no Tama. Thanks to you, I am now among the living." Sneered Kagome. "To begin with, this body's soul was incomplete. When the girl was about to complete a second Shikon no Tama and fill the missing piece with the dark one's soul, you forced me into her body prematurely. Instead of making another jewel and filling her void, you forced me into the land of the living. Now, take another step forward, lord Sesshomaru, and I will be forced to take the arm I so graciously gave back to you."

He ignored Kagome's barb, but remained still. "I did not ask for such a gift."

Kagome took a step forward; her aura intensifying with each step. "Hmm… you did. Before you passed out, you had only one request. To be whole."

"The others?"

"The monk wished for the safety of his friends, the slayer wished that she and the monk could always be together by Kagome's side, the hanyou Inuyasha wished for strength so he could ensure Kagome's safety, the kit wished he was Kagome true son, the hanyou Naraku wished simply to live, and the little girl wished to be by your side forever."

Sesshomaru was stunned. "How is that possible, none of us held the jewel at the time?!"

"Kagome wanted nothing. When prompted for the wish, she told me to make everyone happy."

"And the miko… what will happen to her when you complete yourself?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously.

"As I told you, this soul is infinite. However it will forever be unstable, unable to complete itself. It will never be able to possess a jewel form again. As a result, the miko has become a true immortal. This body's finite functions are no longer an issue."

"Why do you answer my questions so freely?" The light intensified a bit more, so much so, Sesshomaru felt an uncomfortable tingle run down his spine.

"We have nothing to fear from you. You may hold her captive now, but should Kagome truly wish it, there is no prison that will hold her because she is the Shikon no Tama. Even now she keeps me from killing you all, and escaping. Her enemies are mine, her friends are mine, and her wishes are mine, and her fears are mine as well. For those reasons, I will protect her interest." The light finally left Kagome's eyes and she fainted.

Carefully, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up in his arms and made his way back to the castle.

…….

Shima followed her lord to the front entryway. "Sesshomaru, was that girl telling the truth? Have you brought the very embodiment of the cursed jewel into this castle?"

"Hai…" Sesshomaru sighed. "… and when she is strong enough, she will become my wife."

"What!" Shima tugged on Sesshomaru sleeve. "She could kill us all!"

Sesshomaru kept walking. "I'm well aware of that fact; however, I will risk everything to possess her power. With it, the west will never fall."

S

S

Endnote: Another chapter done!! Please tell me is you spot any horrendous spelling or grammar errors so I can edit this later.

Q. What is Kagome now?

A. Beats the hell out of me??!! Though I can say she's not human or demon. A ultra divine being maybe :D… rest assured I'll figure it out. For now she possesses all of the powers of the previous Shikon no Tama.

Q. What will happen to Kagome now? Will she escape?

A. Hell yeah! You heard the girl. However she's not strong enough yet. Kagome's body is still making adjustments.

Q. What's this seeing souls business?

A. It's just something she able to do as the new Shikon jewel. As it was able to see ones hearts desires and innermost thoughts so can Kagome.

Q. What about Sesshomaru?

A. He will have mixed feeling on the issue for the next couple of chapters. However, there will be no extreme hate or lust issues. He is attracted to power; for the moment that is all he can deduce. He will need to convince Kagome to stay with him.

Q. Who is Shima??

A. She is like Sesshomaru's adoptive mother. After his own mother abandoned him, Shima took up the slack.

As always, feel free to ask me question if they weren't answered here….


End file.
